Cherish the Peanut Week
by reachfortheschuyler
Summary: All my ficlets for Cherish the Peanut Week over on tumblr. Hood-Mills family abound. I don't want your baby hate.
1. Milestones

**Morgan has some stardust-filled plans for the future.**

* * *

"Mommy, can I be an astronaut when I grow up?"

Regina looks up from her stack of paperwork at the head of sandy blonde curls playing with a doll on her office couch. "An astronaut?" she repeats, taking her glasses off her nose. "That sounds like fun."

Morgan nods emphatically. "I think so too. Daddy said I'm gonna touch the stars one day and I think I need to be an astronaut to do that."

Regina smiles at her daughter's literal interpretation of Robin's metaphor. "Well, to be an astronaut you have to be very brave. It can be scary in outer space."

"I know, Mommy, but I think I can be brave. Daddy's always brave and so are you. You're not scared of the monsters in my closet," Morgan reminds her. She giggles. "I think they're scared of you, though."

"I would hope so. After all, any closet monsters that try to scare my little girl are going to find out what fireballs taste like," Regina promises with a smile, curling her fingers until a few sparks crackle in the air.

Morgan 'ooh's and slides off the couch, doll in tow. Regina spins in her chair so her daughter can crawl onto her lap, her little feet resting on either side of Regina's hips. "Do you think I can take Sophia Rose into space with me?" Morgan asks, running her fingers through her doll's knotted hair.

"I don't see why not," Regina replies with a shrug. "You'll probably need someone to keep you company up there."

"Would you be able to see me, Mommy? Like with Daddy's telescope?"

"Probably. I'm sure your father would be able to find you, no problem," Regina assures her, fingers traveling through Morgan's silky curls. She doesn't doubt Robin would be able to find whatever spacecraft their daughter piloted. Ever since he discovered this land had the technology to study the stars and view them up close, he had been enraptured. Roland, too. They've spent hours in the backyard at night, charting the stars and planets on their homemade maps. Morgan quickly became engrossed in the wonders of the night sky from the moment she could speak, but she mostly just marvels at whatever Robin and Roland discover. She's too young to understand their elaborate charts.

"You wouldn't be there to tuck me in every night, though," Morgan points out grimly.

Regina shakes her head. "No, I wouldn't be, but I could tuck you in a bunch of extra times before you go so that way you have a bunch to take with you."

Morgan smiles, dimples glowing. "That's a good idea, Mommy! And Daddy could read me a whole lot of stories before I go, too, so that way I can remember a different one each night."

"Perfect," Regina agrees, kissing her daughter's forehead. "Now you just need a spaceship and then you're ready to go."

Morgan giggles and shakes her head. "Mommy, I can't go to space _yet._ I have to be a grown up first," she informs her mother as if Regina was being completely ridiculous.

"Oh, of course, my mistake," Regina replies with a smile. "Well, then I'm sorry to tell you this, but I don't think you'll ever be an astronaut."

Morgan's face falls. "Why not?"

"Because you're never growing up," Regina insists, pulling her daughter tightly to her chest. "I won't let you."

Morgan giggles and squirms against her mother's grip. "Mommy, I _have_ to grow up."

Regina sighs. "Are you sure? Because if you wanted to stay five for the rest of your life, I'd be okay with that." She keeps Morgan wrapped in her arms, wishing that was a real possibility. Wasn't it just yesterday she was struggling to say 'mommy' and 'daddy'? And now she's starting kindergarten in a week. Time has flown so quickly. Regina blinked and suddenly Henry's a senior in high school, Roland's in the oldest class at the elementary school, and her little girl is heading to outer space.

"Mommy, I need to grow up so I can touch stars, remember?" Morgan explains, pulling herself back so she can look at her mother properly.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to stop you from going to the stars," Regina sighs wistfully. She studies her daughter's cherubic face, blue eyes twinkling back at her and her heart swells at the thought that these days spent with her in the mayor's office are coming to an end. Once preschool starts, Morgan will be getting on the school bus with her brothers instead of tailing along to work with Regina. Just another reminder that her baby girl is growing up.

Regina glances at the clock and smiles. "I think it's Daddy's lunch break. What do you say we go surprise him?" she asks.

Morgan lights up at the suggestion. "Yay! Daddy!" she exclaims, sliding off Regina's lap and scampering over to the door. She turns back and frowns when she sees her mother still sitting at her desk. "Mommy, come on! We need to see Daddy!"

Regina chuckles and stands, slipping her shoes back on and pulling her purse from her desk drawer. "Alright, I'm coming, slow down... just slow down," she replies, voice tapering off as she repeats herself, unable to help the pang of sadness that rips through her heart. She can practically see Morgan as a one-year-old tottering around her office and now she's sprinting with the confidence of an Olympian. She just wishes her little girl would slow down.

* * *

"Morgan, do you want a s'more?" Regina calls across the yard.

"No, thank you!" the little girl shouts back, keeping her eyes glued to the end of Robin's telescope. She's sitting in the spinning chair that Robin often brings out for her so she can look in the telescope without having to be picked up. One of her eyes is closed as she looks through the lens with the other, her tongue peeking out from the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Are you sure? Roland's going to eat all the chocolate if you don't," Regina warns, giving her second son a wink when he scowls.

"I'm sure!" Morgan insists, tip of her tongue going right back to its place in the corner of her mouth.

"The sky's not dark enough yet, princess. Give it a couple more minutes," Robin tells her as he settles into the porch swing next to Regina, s'more in hand. He props his feet up on the edge of the fire pit just as his arm wraps around Regina's shoulders.

"I'm looking at the _moon,_ Daddy," Morgan replies matter-of-factly.

"It's not like it's different from last time," Roland mutters under his breath as he pulls the crispy part of his marshmallow off the gooey center. When Robin shoots him a look, he shrugs, stuffing his marshmallow's shell into his mouth. "It's true," he defends through a mouthful of sugar.

"When's Henry due home?" Robin asks before taking a crunchy bite of his s'more.

"He said eleven, but it'll probably be eleven-thirty," Regina sighs, brushing graham cracker crumbs off her lap. "He always pushes it when he's with Violet."

"They were _kissing_ yesterday," Roland groans in disgust. "Like, it was worse than what you guys do sometimes."

"Who, us?" Robin replies innocently. "I've no idea what you're talking about, son."

Roland rolls his eyes and teeths the gooey part of his marshmallow off the stick.

Regina laughs and brings her hand to rest on Robin's knee. She does have to admit Roland has caught the two of them in compromising positions more than the rest of their children. The laundry room, the garage, that one time in the sheriff's station, the living room couch when they thought they had more time before the kids came home… There's never been a completely scandalous incident, but Robin's hands have been in less than ideal locations on several instances.

Morgan squeals from across the yard and they all look over to see her spinning around in her chair, blonde curls flying. Her shoulder bumps the end of the telescope, knocking it out of the position Robin had set it up in.

"Careful," Robin scolds with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Daddy," Morgan apologizes, giving her father a sheepish smile before turning back to the disrupted telescope. She closes one eye again and looks through the lens. A moment later, she calls out, "Daddy, I see a star!"

"Guess that's my cue," Robin grunts as he stands, popping the last of his s'more in his mouth. He brushes his hands together and gestures for his son to follow him. Roland sets his stick down and reaches behind his chair for a large, rolled up piece of paper. "It's probably an airplane," he grumbles, trekking over to the telescope regardless.

Regina rests her feet on the fire pit where Robin's boots had just been and starts rocking in the swing as she watches Robin duck down to take a look at whatever Morgan had spotted. He adjusts some of the knobs on the side of the telescope, biting his bottom lip in concentration. She's expecting him to say something like that's a such-and-such star, or that belongs to this-or-that constellation, but instead, he simply goes, "Huh."

"What's the matter?" Roland asks, unfurling the map in his hand.

"Well… I'm not sure," Robin admits, pulling back from the lens. "Why don't you take a look, son?"

Roland steps up to the plate and sticks his tongue out in a mirror image of Morgan. His brow furrows and he pulls back to glance at the homemade map in his hands. He takes another look through the lens before echoing his father. "Huh."

"What? What's the matter?" Morgan asks, bouncing up and down on her chair.

Roland checks his map again. "That can't be right."

"I think it is, son."

"Maybe I'm holding the map wrong."

"No, you know you're not."

"But how did she…?"

Robin shrugs and shakes his head. "I have no idea, Roland."

" _What?"_ Morgan asks again, nearly bursting at the seams with anticipation. "What's going on, Daddy?"

Robin smiles and ruffles the hair on the top of her head, earning himself a giggle. "I think you should be very proud of yourself, princess."

"Why?"

"Well, from what Roland and I can tell, we've never seen that star before," Robin explains, taking the map from Roland and holding it out for Morgan to see. He points to a spot among the countless markings on the page. "See? There's nothing there."

Morgan leans forward on her chair, bottom nearly sliding off the seat as she studies where her father has indicated. "So what does that mean, Daddy?"

"It means," Robin starts, pulling a pencil from his jacket pocket. "That you just found a new star."

Morgan gasps, her eyes doubling in size. "I did?" she breathes, wonder spreading across her face.

"You did, princess," Robin confirms, smiling at his daughter with pride.

Morgan jumps off her chair and runs toward Regina, blonde curls flying behind her. "Mommy! Mommy! Did you hear that? I found a star!" she shouts in glee, launching herself into her mother's arms.

Regina laughs as she holds the little girl against her. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart! Your first star- what a special occasion," she praises, kissing the top of Morgan's head. "Look at you, you're on your way to being an astronaut already."

"That's going to be the very first star I visit because it's mine!" Morgan declares. She hops off Regina's lap and scampers back over to her father and brother. "What should we call it, Daddy?" she asks, taking the pencil Robin offers her.

"Whatever you want, princess. It's your star," Robin replies, squatting down so he can smooth out part of the map on his thigh. He points to a spot and Morgan draws a dot, tongue sticking out in concentration again. "But I do think we should name it after you. You did discover it, after all."

"We should call it 'Locksley.' So that way, it's named after all of us," Morgan decides.

He smiles and pulls her to him to kiss her cheek. "That's a wonderful idea, princess. 'Locksley,' it is. Do you want to look at it, again?"

Morgan nods and scrambles back onto her chair, leaning in close so she see her star, shining brightly in the night. It's just waiting for the day its discoverer will visit.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

**Being a teenager can be hard. Parenting one can be even harder.**

* * *

The sound of brakes stopping outside has Robin looking up in confusion from the basket of half-folded laundry sitting beside him on the couch. It's only a quarter to four, so that can't be Regina, yet, right? He pulls his phone from his back pocket as he makes his way to the front door, checking to see if he missed a call or text from his wife. No missed notifications, so then who is dropping by unexpected on a Tuesday afternoon, he wonders as he peeks through the narrow window on the side of the door. Roland's still at work, Morgan's walking home from school…

Morgan's kissing a boy in a bright red car.

Morgan's _snogging_ a boy in a bright red car.

Morgan's got a lot of explaining to do.

 _Heaven help me_ , Robin pleads as he resists the urge to yank the door open, march down to the curb and physically separate the pair. He doesn't want to be _that_ dad, but damnit, there is a strange boy kissing his little girl. What the hell is he supposed to do? Let them keep on snogging right in front of him? Oh no. Not on his watch. He notices the car's windows are down (not surprising, it's been rather warm for April the past few days) and sees his opportunity. The front door usually sticks when it's warm out and considering it rained yesterday, the humidity in the air should do wonders for his plan.

Robin takes one more peek out the window ( _is that a hand under Morgan's shirt?_ ) before unlocking the door and giving it a hard yank, the wood putting up a decent struggle and making a nice amount of racket, loud enough to make the pair in the truck jump apart.

Robin crosses his arms when Morgan turns to glance at him and he can see the embarrassment flood her face. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, leans down to grab her bag from the floor and gets out of the car, turning to say something to the boy in the driver's seat before slamming the door shut. As the boy starts the car and pulls away, Morgan slings her bag over one shoulder and walks up the driveway, keeping her head down.

Robin keeps his eyes on the car as it disappears down the street, memorizing parts of the license plate just in case. Morgan keeps her head down until she steps up onto the porch when she glances up quickly at her father and smiles. "Hi, Daddy," she greets innocently, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She slides past him into the house and Robin takes a deep breath before turning around.

"I thought you said you didn't need me to pick you up from school today because you wanted to walk home," Robin states, closing the front door.

"I did," Morgan agrees, halfway to the kitchen already.

"And you didn't walk home because…?" Robin leads, following her into the kitchen.

Morgan grabs a water bottle out of the fridge and takes a long sip, the plastic crinkling as she drinks. She takes a deep breath when she finishes and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "Friend offered me a ride," she replies evasively, turning away from her father to grab an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"A friend," Robin repeats, arms still crossed.

Morgan hums in the affirmative, suddenly very focused on washing her apple off in the sink.

"And who is this friend?" Robin presses, trying very hard to appear simply curious instead of snoopy.

Morgan turns the tap off and reaches for a paper towel. She takes a long moment to dry off her fruit before turning back around to face her father, leaning against the counter as she takes a bite. She chews and chews and Robin's patience dwindles and dwindles until finally he gets an answer.

"Teddy Pilman," she states plainly, avoiding her father's eyes.

Robin nods once. "And he's just a friend?"

"Yep."

"Do you snog all your friends like that?"

"Dad!" Morgan cries, scandalized.

"Well, I'm sorry, Morgan, but if there's a boy in your life, I really think I have the right to know about it," Robin defends. This isn't the first time his little girl's been interested in a boy, but it is the first time he hasn't known about it. He's always known everything that goes on in her life, whether it's that she is no longer talking to what's-her-name or that Mr. So-and-so is a right rotten teacher. Why on earth would she keep something like this from him?

Morgan scowls. "It's my life, I don't have to tell you anything," she argues defensively.

Robin raises his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Why do you always have to know everything?" she demands, standing up straight.

"Because I'm your father."

"That doesn't entitle you to know every little thing about my life," Morgan snaps.

Robin regards his daughter with a mix of shock and anger. "I think you should check that attitude at the door, young lady."

"Why? So you can spy on me from the window again?"

"I was not spying-"

"Sure seemed like it to me."

"I wouldn't have had to look out the window at all if you had just told me you were getting a ride home."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Will you stop smothering me for two seconds?"

"Smothering? Wanting to know who my daughter is getting into cars with is certainly not smothering," Robin argues, patience all but gone at this point. What on earth has gotten into her?

"Fine. You want to know? He's a boy from school," Morgan snaps.

Robin takes a deep breath and licks his lips. Losing his temper is not going to help. "Since you don't feel like sharing, I suggest you go to your room until you do," he says evenly, tone indicating it's a command and not a suggestion. He holds out his hand. "Phone."

Morgan's jaw drops. "No," she refuses, recoiling at the mere thought of relinquishing her precious piece of technology.

"Morgan. Phone," Robin orders, eyebrow raising dangerously.

"What, so you can go snooping through it?" she cries incredulously.

"No, so you aren't talking to some strange boy all night. Since you won't tell me anything about him, I can only think it's because there are things about him your mother and I wouldn't approve of," Robin explains.

"So just because I want to keep some things to myself for once, that automatically makes Teddy a bad person?" Morgan shouts.

"I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did!" Morgan yells, fury coloring her face red. She reaches into her pocket and practically throws her phone on the counter, causing it to slide across the surface until it hits the wall. "Here! Take the damn thing! I don't give two shits if you and Mom approve of Teddy! I don't give two shits if you approve of anything I do! It's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want!" She storms past him and runs up the stairs, sandy blonde curls flying behind her as she goes.

"Morgan Louise, you get back here this second!" Robin calls after her, composure be damned.

The slam of her bedroom door is the only answer he receives.

* * *

Not even Regina gets through to her. After several ignored calls that dinner was ready, Regina takes a plate up to Morgan's room and emerges two minutes later with empty hands and a shaking head. Robin had hoped that her mother of all people would be able to reach his daughter, but apparently teenage angst has taken a stronger hold on his little girl than he originally thought. Regina tells him not to worry, that everything will work out, but Robin doesn't sleep much that night and when his alarm rings at five a.m., he's wide awake.

He doesn't see Morgan that morning because he's at the station before she even wakes up and he supposes that's a good thing. He had left her phone on the counter with a note telling her to text him if she needs to be picked up from school. Three o'clock passes and he never gets a message.

It's silly, he thinks, to be so upset about a fight with his teenager. When Roland was in high school, they butted heads so many times it was a miracle whenever they _weren't_ fighting. Henry had been slightly more agreeable, but even he wasn't immune to bouts of adolescent stubbornness.

With Morgan, though, it's different. Morgan rarely loses her temper and usually when she does, it's at one of her brothers or Neal or a friend from school. Robin can't remember the last time they had a fight like this and he supposes it's because they've never had one. Regina and Morgan have bickered on occasion, but their disagreements usually end peacefully and without consequence. Maybe that's why Regina has so much confidence everything will be fine. He wishes he had her faith.

He gets home later than usual, swinging by Marco's woodworking shop to give Roland money from David for driving Neal to and from baseball practice the past couple of weeks. When Robin walks through the front door, he notices Morgan's shoes as he toes off his own and takes a deep breath. Maybe a day at school mellowed her out. Or maybe being around that boy just made things worse. Parenting teenagers shouldn't be this difficult.

Robin goes into the kitchen (Morgan's phone is unsuprisingly gone from the counter) and reaches to open the fridge when a noise stops him. Was that…? He pauses and listens and sure enough, there's sniffling coming from somewhere. He glances around and notices the back door is slid open. The only other person home is Morgan. _Time to get into dad-mode_ , Robin thinks as he carefully walks over to the source of the sound.

Any defenses he had put up in order to face the wrath of his daugher crumble when he sees her, sitting on the back porch step, hunched over with sobs wracking her shoulders. She has her arms wrapped around her knees and her head is hung low, blonde curls falling like a curtain on either side of her face. The very image of heartbreak, his little girl. He doesn't have to see her face to know her bottom lip is trembling like it always does when she cries, a trait she shares with her older brother. Robin only takes one guess as to why his daughter has been reduced to a puddle of tears after school.

Slowly, he steps toward her, sitting down on the step just beside her and rests his forearms atop his propped knees. He waits, doesn't press or ask, but waits.

Morgan doesn't startle when he sits. In fact, she doesn't even glance his way and for a few minutes, they sit unspeaking, just her sniffles and gulps of breath breaking the silence. Robin's about to say something, to maybe get the conversation started, but Morgan beats him to it.

"I walked home," she sniffles, raising her head just enough so he can see her tear-streaked face.

Robin reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear, a habit he started with Regina and carried over to their daughter. "Why did you walk home?" he asks, evenly, gently.

Morgan runs her finger under both her eyes and sniffs, jerking her head so her hair goes behind her shoulder. "Didn't have a ride," she answers miserably.

"I would have picked you up, princess," Robin reminds her, running his fingers through curls that he could draw by memory. "I'll always pick you up."

Morgan tilts her head back in an effort to keep a fresh wave of tears from spilling over. She laughs humorlessly. "I know," she answers in a choked voice. "I should have called you. I just… didn't want you to see me like this."

"Why not?"

Morgan closes her eyes, lashes coated in tears. "Because you were right," she admits, voice high-pitched and tight and then everything comes crashing down. "Daddy," she squeaks, turning toward him and Robin opens his arms, wishing his embrace could cure every painful emotion gripping her heart. He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, murmuring, "It's alright, princess, it's alright."

He lets her cry for awhile, uncaring that her tears are soaking the front of his shirt, and he wishes, not for the first time, that her teenage problems were as easy to fix as her childhood ones. The scraped knees, the broken wrists, the playground bullies who say things that aren't true- if only life could remain so simple.

"I should have listened to you," Morgan whimpers after a few minutes, running her sleeve across her nose.

"About what?' Robin asks as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tissue, crumpled but still clean.

Morgan wipes her nose and leans back so they can see each other properly. "About Teddy," she clarifies, scooting closer so they're hip-to-hip. "You said the reason I didn't want to tell you about him was because you probably wouldn't approve." She looks away. "I didn't realize it, but you were right."

Robin nods. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."

Morgan exhales a shaky breath. "He… I just… Alexis Pearson can go to hell," she spits angrily.

"Who's Alexis Pearson?"

Morgan scowls at the mere mention of the girl's name. "This… this _skank_ in my class who is beautiful and smart and funny and athletic and perfect and she could have any guy in the whole entire school, but she just had to want the same one I did and Teddy's just like every other asshole out there and why would he want me when he could have Alexis Pearson?" Morgan rambles in one breath, her facial expression ranging from envious to angry to depressed. She pauses for a second and wipes her nose again. "I caught them snogging in the auditorium during free period and… I didn't know what to do, but then Teddy decided for me. I mean, we weren't even really together for that long but… I really _liked_ him, Daddy, and he just went and ended things so quickly like whatever we had meant nothing. How could someone just do that?"

Robin chews his bottom lip as he thinks back to a day seventeen (eighteen? Has it been that long?) years ago when he did a similar thing to the woman currently signing budget reports with his last name hyphenated next to hers. History likes to repeat itself, apparently. Of course, he hadn't been as careless as Morgan's making this Teddy boy sound and their situation had been more than just a high school romance gone wrong, but the similarities are hard to ignore.

"How long had you been seeing this boy, Morgan?" Robin asks, rubbing circles between her shoulder blades.

"We were talking for awhile, but we were, like, actually _together_ for a week, I guess," Morgan sighs, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "And I know what you're going to say. That only a week isn't enough to feel things like this for someone, but you're wrong, Daddy."

Robin shakes his head. "I wasn't going to say that."

Morgan glances up in surprise. "You weren't?"

"Princess, do you know how long your mother and I were together before I knew I loved her?" he asks, leaning back to support himself on his hands.

Morgan shakes her head as she mimics his pose.

"Three days," Robin answers through a smile.

Morgan's surprise dissolves into something resembling begrudging acceptance. "Well, of course you did. You're soulmates."

Robin nods. "True," he agrees. "I'll give you that. But you know something else?"

"What?"

"Just because I loved your mother, doesn't mean she felt the same way. In fact, she very much hated me for awhile and she had every right to. I… took very poor care of her heart," he admits, picking at a speck of dirt on his jeans. "But somehow, she started to love me in return despite everything and through a whole lot of crap and nonsense, we managed to survive."

"There was no way you _wouldn't_ make it," Morgan counters. "You two were made for each other, just like Grandpa David and Grandma Snow. Or like Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian. Seems like everyone around here is just… made for each other." She sighs and leans forward, resting her temple on her propped knees. "It adds some pressure to this whole dating thing, you know? Better find your soulmate or else you're the odd one out."

"Morgan, you're sixteen," Robin reminds her. "I don't think anyone is expecting you to find your soulmate by the time you graduate. Especially not at Storybrooke Senior High."

She chuckles and closes her eyes, smile still on her face. "You're probably right about that. It's just sometimes I wonder if I ever will."

Robin leans forward and rubs his thumb against the apple of her cheek. "There are far more important things you need to worry about, princess. The stars are still waiting for you, remember? I think they'd be awfully disappointed if you stood them up to look for your soulmate."

Morgan opens her eyes and sits up straight. "You know, sometimes I wish you could come to school with me to tell me stuff like that during the day. Maybe I wouldn't make as many stupid decisions then."

Robin chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I might not be at school with you, princess, but I'm always here. That's what dads are for."

Morgan nods, resting her head on his shoulder. She reaches out and traces patterns on his palm, holding his hand in hers. They sit in silence for a few minutes and Robin has a fleeting memory of when Morgan was much smaller and simply could not stay awake through one of Roland's school concerts. Her head had found its way to his shoulder then, too.

"I'm sorry," she whispers after awhile.

"I know, princess," Robin murmurs, kissing the top of her head. "I know." For what feels like the millionth time, he wishes life could stay this way. But then again, he wished the same thing when Morgan was a baby and then again when she was five and then again when she was twelve and every year and every day in between. The universe just never seems to listen to him.

The sound of wheels on the driveway causes Robin to glance up at the sky and he realize it's gotten rather late. "That'll be your mother," he yawns, checking his watch. Five-thirty on the dot, just like every other day.

"Isn't it your night for dinner?" Morgan asks.

Shit. She's right. Robin feels his daughter's smile spread across her face against his shoulder and he gives her a playful shove. "Do not make fun of me. And do not rat me out to your mother, either. Roland is picking something up on his way home from work."

"Is he?" Morgan teases, twisting her hair onto one shoulder.

Robin pulls out his phone as he nods. "He is now."

Morgan laughs and Robin knows the stars are shiner brighter because of it. For a moment, he feels a tad bit bad for the boy who broke his daughter's heart. He obviously doesn't know what he's missing.


	3. Mother Knows Best

**Nightmares and new teeth won't let either Mills woman get some sleep.**

* * *

Regina rolls over for what feels like the millionth time and lets out a frustrated sigh. Sleep, damnit. For the first time in days she has the chance to rest uninterrupted and of course, now is when it alludes her. She glances at the empty pillow beside her and scowls. It's Robin's fault. Well, mostly his fault. He's the one who is making her mind run a mile a minute. If he were here, she'd smack him. But not too hard. He's still tender, she knows, despite his insistence he is 100% better.

She rolls onto her stomach and chances a glance at her alarm clock. 1:47. She has to get up in less than six hours and yet it seems like it'll take at least eight for her to simply catch a glimpse of rest. She exhales angrily and moves over to Robin's side of the bed, his scent on the pillow almost enough to relax her. Her eyes close, but her vision is assaulted, not for the first time, by the color red, so much red, and David's frantic expression and Robin's too slow breathing and don't stand a chance if he dies-

A shrill cry makes her eyes snap open, chest heaving much harder than it had been when she closed them. It's takes a moment, but then she realizes where the noise is coming from and she shoves off the covers, feet finding slippers and hands finding robe before she pads down the hallway to the nursery.

Morgan, it seems, is having trouble falling asleep as well- or rather, staying asleep. She has for the past few nights and Regina prays she's not entering into a difficult phase. Chubby legs kick in the air, fists shaking in displeasure, as the infant wails for attention. Regina clicks on the small lamp by the changing table before going over to the crib and scooping her daughter into her arms.

"What's the matter, sweet pea?" she coos, bouncing and rocking back and forth. It's not time for another feeding and a quick check tells her there's no need for a diaper change. "Are you having nightmares too?" Regina asks softly, her swaying having some effect on the baby, but not much. When Morgan lets out another scream, Regina notices a small whitish mark on her bottom gum. Ah, that would be it. Their little girl is starting to teethe.

She thinks, for a split second, maybe she should call Robin… but no, no, she knows how to handle a teething infant. She can do this, she's done this before.

She kisses wisps of blonde curls and suddenly remembers Henry has final exams tomorrow. He needs a full night's sleep and having a colicky little sister probably isn't helping that cause. _Henry._ An idea suddenly strikes her at the thought of her eldest. He had been finicky too, and on some nights, the only thing that would lull him to sleep would be a nice long car ride.

Seeing as the ghosts of the night seem determined to haunt her until dawn, a mind-numbing drive doesn't seem like too bad of an idea. Maybe it'll be the sleep draught both of them need. And if she happens to drop by the sheriff's station, well, maybe Morgan just needs her father for a bit.

She keeps Morgan in her footie pajamas, a knit hat from Granny being the only addition to her daughter's attire (it is still only April, after all, and the rain hasn't completely chased out the chill yet). The infant, for the most part, has stopped screaming, but the blubbering and occasional wail refuse to cease. She doesn't have any frozen teething rings handy and curses herself for it. That's something a mother would think to do, she tells herself angrily. She makes a mental note to throw some in before the night is over, but a pacifier will have to do for now (or, it would, if Morgan wanted to keep it in her mouth).

Regina replaces her robe with a light jacket and her slippers with flats, not bothering to change completely because the longer she dawdles, the better chance the boys will wake and once Roland's up, he stays up. Getting Morgan into her carseat reignites her screams and protests from earlier and if the boys aren't disturbed after that show of temper, outside or not, Regina might suspect they've been slipped some sleeping spell.

"It's alright, sweetheart, we're just going for a drive," Regina sing-songs as she slides into the driver's seat. Apparently, Morgan doesn't believe her, cries carrying them out of the driveway and down the street. "Do you want to sing, pumpkin? Let's sing," Regina decides, adjusting the rearview mirror so she can see her daughter clearly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," she begins, keeping her voice at a soothing level to combat Morgan's shrill shrieks. "You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

She finishes the song with a frown just as Morgan starts to hiccup instead of scream. She's sung that song countless times to all three of her children and she never realized how morbid it was. Don't take her sunshine away? That seems to be her lifelong prayer- always pleading to keep what she's worked so hard to have. She thinks of last week and waiting, waiting, waiting, and Whale's remarks and Robin's hand suddenly squeezing hers-

She needs to sing another song. A happier one, something that will soothe both her and Morgan. Her daughter has started to calm, thank heavens, but that peace might be short lived if Regina doesn't keep this going. "Let's sing something else, hm? How about this one: Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are?"

They get through that one and "Baa Baa Black Sheep" before Morgan has finally ceased all whimpers and cries, her blue eyes watching the streetlights in wonder, eyelids drooping every now and then. "Is that better, sweetheart? Finally feeling sleepy enough to rest?" Regina murmurs as they turn onto the Charmings' street. "Say hi to Grandma Snow and Grandpa David and Baby Neal. They're probably all asleep," she sighs a bit begrudgingly as they pass the loft.

David was supposed to work the graveyard shift tonight, and if he had, Regina has no doubt she'd be sound asleep right now. But Robin had offered to take it. More like insisted, saying David deserved a night off after the week they've all had. Regina wanted to argue that Robin deserved a night off too, a night where he'd be safe at home with her and the kids, but he didn't want to hear it. _I'm fine, love,_ he had assured her. _There's no reason why I can't cover David's shift. I want to get back into the swing of things, anyway._

Yes, well, the swing of things involves him being unsafe and not with her and not where she can make sure he's okay and that leads to sleepless, restless nights and long mornings and how on earth is she supposed to care for their children alone if he goes and gets himself killed? It's selfish of him, really. She thinks again that if Robin were here right now, she'd smack him.

Regina glances up at the rearview. Two blue eyes are on the fast track to being closed, one head of sandy blonde curls resting heavily against the side of the carseat. "There we are, sweetheart," she whispers with a smile, turning onto Main Street. "See? Mommy can take care of you even without Daddy being here."

She doesn't believe it, though. Her confidence in being a mother has been… shaken, to say the least. She raised Henry. She can _be_ a mother, but Henry had been hers. No one ever doubted she was his mother and he her son. Roland and Morgan, they should be no different. She should feel no different about raising them as her own. And she hadn't felt different about them, not at first.

But then she caught wind of what others around town had been saying- that she was merely a stand-in, a fake. Robin was their parent and she, for whatever reason, was not. She ignored the ignorant whisperings of people who know nothing of their situation. What right do they have to judge love that should be unconditional? And she had reasoned to herself that as long as Robin was around, she had a legitimate claim to being their children's mother. He was their father and she his partner, so that meant what she felt for them was real, right? She could be their mother so long as Robin was there.

She curses that drunk at the Rabbit Hole. Derek, she remembers. His name is Derek and he's locked up and away and he can't do anything to Robin again. Still, the image of his knife and Robin's chest won't leave her mind and Whale's sneer comes soon after. She never valued the opinion of the tactless doctor before and she still doesn't, even now when his words echo through her brain and keep her up at night. But she'd be remiss to say that he hasn't rattled her- he always knows which goddamn scab to pick at, which insecurity to thrust into the spotlight. Last week had been no different.

Regina looks back up to catch sight of Morgan, a little ball of sunshine if Regina's ever seen one, slumbering soundly now as they pass Granny's. No one will ever doubt Robin is her father, not with those eyes and that hair and those dimples. If only the same could be said for her mother. Whale's smirk and careless eyes flash through Regina's mind and her grip on the steering wheel tightens.

She pulls into the parking lot of the sheriff's station, leaving the car running so Morgan won't wake when she starts it again. She takes her phone out of her jacket pocket and sends a text before settling back in her seat, feeling what just might be a hint of sleepiness behind her eyes.

It only takes a few moments after her message sends that the station's door is opening and Robin's coming outside, a pleasantly confused look on his face. He goes around and opens the passenger door, sliding inside quietly and closing the door gently. "What are you doing here?" he whispers while leaning in to peck a kiss to her lips.

"We couldn't sleep," she explains, glancing back to Morgan. "Although, one of us found the drive over more relaxing than the other."

Robin looks back at their daughter and smiles. "I bet you she's working on a tooth. She's been very fussy the past couple of days."

"You would be right," Regina agrees. "I caught sight of it just breaking through when she was crying earlier."

Robin turns back to Regina, smile melting into concern. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

She shrugs and avoids his gaze. "I… was worried about you," she admits after a moment, knowing he won't let her get away with a noncommittal answer.

"Me?" Robin asks as if it was a completely absurd thought.

Regina looks back up at him angrily. "Yes, you," she hisses and finally does smack him, the back of her hand finding his arm. It wasn't hard, but he pouts all the same, rubbing his bicep. "You're the reason I can't sleep."

"Me?" Robin says again and Regina rolls her eyes.

"If you hadn't gotten _stabbed_ -"

"Regina-"

"No, Robin. Don't tell me I have nothing to worry about because I do. You know I do."

He sighs and glances back at Morgan again. "How'd you get her to fall asleep?"

Regina blinks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"How'd you get her to fall asleep?" he repeats calmly.

Regina shakes her head. "We were singing."

Robin nods. "And how'd you get Roland to take a bath tonight?"

"I… told him if he didn't take a bath, he wouldn't get a bedtime story," Regina answers absently, furrowing her brow. What on earth is he getting at?

"And how did you get Henry to get off his phone and go to sleep?"

"I said if he didn't put his phone down tonight, he wouldn't have it tomorrow."

Robin smiles. "See? That's what you should be worrying about. Our children. Not me, my love. Never me. I am not worth your worry. The three children who are so lucky to have you as a mother? They are worth your worry. You know as well as I that they are worth everything."

Regina closes her eyes and exhales. "Of course I know that," she whispers. "And I worry about them, too. All the time. But just because I worry about them doesn't mean I can't worry about you, too. I mean, sure, you pulled through this time, but what about the next time? Or the time after that? I can't help but worry about what will happen to our family if we lose you."

Robin reaches out and grasps her hand. "I don't worry. You know why?"

Regina shakes her head, hair falling from behind her ear.

"Because," Robin starts, tucking the stray lock back where it came from, "I know that no matter what happens to me, my children will have the best life possible. And they will be cherished and loved and treasured because they have you as their mother. You were born to be a mother, Regina. It's a very part of you. And nothing will change the fact that you have three beautiful children who love you."

"Whale didn't seem to think so," Regina mutters, eyes dropping to the floor.

Robin's grip on her hand tightens, something like a growl spilling from his lips. "Whale is a pig," he spits. "And how dare he comment on something he doesn't know two shits about."

You best hope he pulls through. His kids don't stand a chance if he dies.

Regina pinches her eyes shut, willing the doctor's voice away. "He's not the only one who thinks like that," she murmurs, opening her eyes when the warmth of his hand returns to her cheek.

"Do you really think I care about what everyone else thinks?" Robin asks, ducking his head to catch her gaze when she drops it.

"No. I know you don't," Regina replies, sliding her hand up to grasp his forearm. "But I just can't help but think… what would have happened… how the kids would…" She shakes her head, cheek bumping into his palm.

Robin sighs, then offers her a grin. "Regina, you are their _mother_. My presence doesn't change that. If the roles were reversed and something happened to you, do you doubt I'd be able to care for and protect Henry the same way I would Roland and Morgan?"

"No, of course not."

"And why's that?"

Regina twists her mouth to the side, shrugging because he's got her and that annoys her to no end.

Robin chuckles, reaching up to cup both her cheeks. "Because Henry is one of my own now. And, God forbid, should something happen to you, I won't care for him any differently than I do now. Just as I know you would still love Roland and Morgan if anything happened to me." He leans in and kisses her forehead, his beard scraping her skin as he continues to speak. "You're their mother, my love. And how lucky they are to have you."

Regina exhales and rests her head on his shoulder. The angle's a little awkward with the center consul between them, but she doesn't mind. "Sorry," she breathes. "I was being stupid."

"Don't apologize for your worries, love. They're not stupid and neither are you," Robin assures her, pressing a kiss to her hair. "It's only natural for parents to fret over how well they're raising their children. But if Henry's any indication, I'd say you're doing a damn good job."

"We are doing a good job," Regina corrects, pulling back so she can see him clearly. "It's we, now."

Robin smiles and leans in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. "We, then," he amends, pressing kisses to her cheeks, brow, and forehead before reclaiming her mouth. The buzzing of his phone rips them apart as he scrambles to silence it before Morgan wakes. They both look back at the sleeping child, her slumber unaffected by the disturbance.

"That was Emma," Robin sighs, tucking his phone back in his pocket. He grimaces reluctantly. "Duty calls."

Regina nods and stifles a yawn. "Be careful," she can't help but warn. Robin promises he will, leans in for one more kiss, and tells her he loves her before cautiously opening the car door and closing it with a quiet click.

Regina exhales slowly as she watches him walk back into the station. A quick glance in the rearview tells her Morgan is still fast asleep and finally exhaustion is brewing behind her own eyes. She pulls out of the parking lot slowly and heads for home, leaving her worries at the station door.

Morgan stirs slightly as Regina lifts her from her carseat and fidgets when they ascend the stairs to the nursery. Regina sits down in the rocking chair for good measure, letting the soothing motion lull her daughter back into a deep sleep. She has no hesitation when it comes to loving this precious little girl, even if others refuse to see their relationship for what it is- a mother and a daughter. She shouldn't have worried, she realizes now. Her love for Morgan is not tied to her love for Robin. It is it's own bright, uncontainable ball of warmth and light. And she'll damn anyone who tries to take her sunshine away.


	4. Life With Siblings

**Morgan takes a tumble and it's kinda sorta Henry's fault.**

* * *

"Henry, slow down! I'm getting dizzy!" Morgan giggles from her oldest brother's back.

"What, you can't handle it?" Henry teases, giving her an extra hard bounce that has her sandy blonde curls flying everywhere.

"I'm gonna throw up!" she laughs, arms tightening around his neck.

"If you do, it better be on Roland's head and not mine," Henry warns, shooting their brother a smirk.

Roland scowls. "Don't even think about it!"

"I won't throw up," Morgan promises, hitching herself higher up on Henry's back. "If I throw up, I won't get to eat ice cream."

"That's okay. I can eat yours for you," Roland graciously volunteers, earning himself a swat on the back of the head from Henry.

"Don't worry, caterpillar, I'll protect your ice cream for you," Henry vows overdramatically, bending forward until his nose nearly touches his knees.

"Henry, stop! I'm gonna fall!" Morgan squeals, her grip around his neck so tight it nearly chokes him.

"Alright, alright," Henry relents, standing up straight. "I'll go normal now." They're walking to Granny's for an afternoon snack, Henry's treat since he recently started earning a paycheck at the library. Belle had practically begged him to start working there- she was so overwhelmed with manning both Gold's shop _and_ the library. He's never seen his mother agree to something so quickly. _It's a perfect job for you, Henry,_ she had said. _It'll teach you responsibility._ What she really meant was that it would keep him away from Violet after school. Not that Mom didn't like his girlfriend, but she had caught them snogging one too many times in the school parking lot and so she was eager to keep them apart for a bit.

"Henry, you should have seen Ryan Baker's face today when I told him you beat Patrick for a spot on the baseball team," Roland exclaims, turning to his brother with a smug grin. "He was so mad."

"Did you tell him he should expect the same from you when you try out for football in the summer?"

"No, but I wish I did. That would have gotten him _really_ mad," Roland replies with a wicked chuckle.

"Those darn Baker boys," Morgan sighs exasperatedly.

Henry smiles at his sister's annoyance on their behalf. She doesn't know any of the Bakers, but she's heard him and Roland complain about them enough to know they are not her brothers' favorite people. Henry's had a rivalry with Patrick going back to the fifth grade, a feud which created a mutual dislike between Roland and Ryan when they ended up in the same class. The Baker boys never hesitate in trying to outdo the Mills-Locksley boys and it's become a running joke in their household, something Morgan doesn't really understand but finds funny all the same.

"The Bakers don't have a sister, do they?" Morgan asks and Henry can practically see her nose scrunch up in disgust.

"Nope, just Patrick and Ryan, but I think there might be another brother who's way older than us," Henry answers as they round the corner of Main Street.

"Good. Well, good for their not-sister," Morgan declares.

"Why's that?" Roland asks.

"Because if there _was_ a sister and she was in my class, I'd have to beat her up," Morgan explains as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because she's a _Baker,_ Henry. Mills and Locksleys don't like Bakers."

"Well, just because she's a Baker doesn't mean you couldn't be friends with her," Henry suggests. He feels Morgan shake her head, blonde curls tickling his neck.

"That's not how it works, Henry. I could never be friends with someone who has rotten brothers."

"Well, you certainly don't have to beat her up."

Morgan giggles. "Henry, she's not real, remember?"

Henry smiles and shakes his head. "Of course, how could I forget?" he teases, bouncing his sister up and down again, drawing out another giggle. He turns his head to the side so he can partially see her face. "Who gives better piggyback rides, me or Daddy?" He can feel her face widen with a smile against his head.

"Daddy," she answers playfully.

"What? I refuse to believe that," Henry argues, feigning offense.

"It's true!"

"Well, we'll see about that," Henry declares, bouncing her up and down over and over as he walks until her giggles sound like vibrations. He switches then and starts swinging her side to side, realizing how much he likes her laugh. It's always so full-hearted and gleeful. It reminds him of when Roland was this young and laughed at nearly-

"Henry, watch out!" Roland yells and suddenly the world is turning upside down as Henry trips over the edge of the curb, falling right onto the street. He manages to get his arms out in time to stop himself from hitting face-first, but the stinging on his palms is nothing compared to the panic he feels when he realizes there's not a sister-sized weight on his back anymore.

"Morgan!" he shouts, head snapping up to see the little girl sprawled a few feet beside him, Roland rushing to her side.

"Are you okay?" Roland asks frantically, helping her sit up. There's a brush burn on her forehead, Henry notes as he crawls over to them. _Please let that be the only injury,_ he pleads silently.

"My wrist hurts," Morgan whimpers, clutching her arm to her chest. _Not so lucky then,_ Henry thinks grimly Her bottom lip startles to tremble fiercely and shit, Henry knows that look. It's almost a carbon copy of Roland's at this age.

"Can I see it?" he asks, tentatively reaching out toward her. She shakes her head and holds her wrist closer to her chest. "Morgan, I need to make sure it's not broken."

"No, you'll make it hurt more!"

Henry sucks in a breath. He hopes to high heaven it's not broken. Mom is going to kick his ass if it is. The look on Roland's face tells him he's thinking the same thing. "Then, come on. We need to get you home so Mom can look at it." He stands and reaches down to pick her up, but she scoots back. Henry looks at her in confusion. "Morgan, come on, we need to go home."

She shakes her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I don't want you to carry me," she argues crossly.

Henry takes a deep breath, trying to ignore how much her comment actually hurt. She thinks he'll drop her again, he guesses. Great, he's really screwed this up. "Morgan, I have to. I promise I won't drop you," he vows, bending down so they're eye-level again.

She eyes him skeptically, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Pinky promise," Henry adds, holding up his little finger.

Morgan looks from him to Roland who gives her a reassuring nod. "Pinky promise?" she repeats, tentatively reaching out her hand.

Henry nods. "And you know I never break a pinky promise," he reminds her with a wink.

It takes another moment, but then Morgan's linking her finger with his and Henry relaxes minutely. He reaches in his back pocket for his phone and tosses it to Roland. "Call Mom. Tell her I broke our sister," he orders grimly, scooping Morgan up into his arms and holding her against his chest. She presses her face against him and starts crying in earnest, holding her wrist tightly to her chest. "It hurts," she blubbers, tears soaking into the fabric of Henry's shirt.

"It'll be alright, caterpillar," he assures as they start walking back home at a quicker pace than before. "It'll be alright. I promise."

* * *

Needless to say, Mom is on the verge of panic by the time they get home. Roland doesn't even have time to fish his house key out of his bookbag before she's yanking the front door open, arms outstretched toward her daughter. "Come here, baby," she says gently, taking Morgan from Henry's arms and resting her on her hip.

"It hurts, Mommy," she cries, sniffling and hiccupping from all her tears, cheek pressed against her mother's shoulder.

"I know it does, sweetheart, I know," Mom coos, combing her fingers through curly blonde locks. "We'll take you to the doctor and he'll make it better."

"Am I gonna have to get a shot?" Morgan asks fearfully, eyes opening wide.

"No, baby, I don't think so," Mom reassures her, swaying from side to side. She looks down at Roland. "Can you get my purse, Roland? It's on the kitchen table."

"Yeah, no problem," the nine-year-old agrees, sliding past mother and child into the house.

Henry takes a step into the house and closes the door behind him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Mom," he apologizes. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

She purses her lips and Henry knows she's upset, but there doesn't appear to be anger clouding her eyes, so that's certainly a good sign. "Yes, Roland filled me in on the phone," she replies shortly.

"I, uh, was trying to prove to Morgan that I give better piggyback rides than Robin."

"Well, I think we know who won that contest," Mom retorts, placing a kiss on Morgan's forehead. "You're lucky there weren't any cars in the street, Henry. This could have been much more than a broken wrist."

Henry winces, not wanting to entertain the thought. "Yeah, I know. I'll be more careful next time."

"No! I don't want you giving me a piggyback ride ever again!" Morgan cries, head popping up from their mother's shoulder.

Henry sighs and feels his shoulders deflate. Mom may not be mad at him, but his sister sure is. He can't really blame her, though. He _did_ send her careening off a curb. Still, it hurts more than it should knowing she's angry with him. A five-year-old's anger is usually short lived and Morgan is the happiest kid on the planet, but this is something new. He hopes he didn't screw them up permanently.

"Morgan, don't get mad at Henry," Mom admonishes as Roland comes back with her purse. "It was an accident." She slings her bag onto her free shoulder and adjusts Morgan on her hip. "I'm going to take her to the ER. Could one of you call your father and let him know where we'll be?"

"Mommy, it _hurts,"_ Morgan cries again with emphasis.

"I know, baby, I know. Henry, can you get an ice pack from the freezer?" Mom asks, fishing her car keys out of her purse.

He nods and starts trekking toward the kitchen, feeling like absolute shit and the worst brother on the planet. Maybe he should let Roland handle the brother stuff from now on. At least he wouldn't break their sister.

* * *

He's in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner (mac and cheese in the blue box, Henry's specialty) when he sees the headlights of Robin's truck pull into the driveway. He feels a sense of dread for whatever reason. Roland had called Robin and told him what happened, so it's not like he has to break the news, but there's something about having to face Robin knowing he hurt his daughter that makes Henry anxious.

"Hey, Papa," he hears Roland greet from the living room after the front door opens.

"Hello, my boy," Robin returns just before he comes into the kitchen.

Henry turns from the sink to see him setting his keys down on the counter. "Hey," he greets, wondering why he feels the need to brace himself.

"Henry," Robin replies with a nod. "How are you?"

He shrugs and looks away. "To be honest, I feel like a piece of shit," he admits, knowing Robin won't fault him for language like his mom would.

"Your mother said you might," Robin sighs. "I suppose telling you it was an accident won't make you feel better?"

Henry shakes his head. "I was being an idiot. It could have been completely avoided."

"Most accidents are," Robin agrees. "That doesn't mean you should blame yourself for it."

"Morgan does."

"Morgan's five. And she was angry because she was hurting. She can't control raw emotions yet. But she thinks the world of you, Henry. One little accident isn't going to change that."

Henry sighs and leans back against the counter. "There could have been cars on that road. If there had been, I don't even want to think about what might've…" He sighs again and meets Robin's eyes. "It could have been so much worse."

Robin nods and crosses his arms. "Yes, you're right, it could have been. But I'm going to tell you something I've told your mother many times. You can't focus on the what ifs or could have beens. You need to focus on the now. And _now_ your sister is on her way home with a bright pink cast on her wrist. Do you know what she said the moment they put it on?"

Henry shakes his head, smiling slightly because of course that was the color she chose.

"She said, 'I can't wait to get home so Henry and Roland can sign my cast,'" Robin continues with a smile. "She still thinks the world of you, broken wrist and all."

Henry takes a deep breath, still not fully convinced he shouldn't feel bad, but secure in knowing Morgan won't hate him forever. As far as little sisters go, he really lucked out. "The feeling's mutual then," he replies, finally allowing himself to smile.

Robin answers with his own grin. "They'll be home in a bit. I suggest you get your signing marker ready." He turns to leave then, but Henry stops him.

"Hey, Dad?" he calls, using the title that he saves for special occasions.

When Robin turns back, he looks a little surprised at Henry's use of the name, but smiles all the same. "Yeah, my boy?"

Henry nods, absorbing the affectionate moniker. "Thanks."

"Anytime, son," Robin assures him before leaving the room.

Henry sucks in a breath and runs his hands over his face. Right. Focus on the now. He needs a marker.

* * *

"Aardvark."

"A… r-d-v-a-r-k," Roland spells, laying flat on his back on the floor, legs sticking straight up in the air against the front of the couch.

"Missed a letter," Henry replies, looking over his brother's spelling list while laying on the couch.

"I did?" Roland asks, tilting his head sideways.

"There's two A's in the beginning," Henry explains. "There's a song for this one. It goes A-a-r-d vark," Henry chants, earning himself a bewildered look from the floor.

"Where'd you hear that?"

Henry shrugs. "Kid's show way back when. I've never forgotten how to spell it."

Roland stares at him suspiciously. "You're weird," he decides after a moment.

They're interrupted by the front door opening and Morgan bounding in, curls flying.

"Henry! Roland! Look at my cast!" she cries, holding out her plaster-encased arm. "It's _pink!_ Look how pretty it is!"

"Hey, that's pretty cool, caterpillar," Roland praises, sitting up and tapping gently on the plaster. "The kids at school better watch out. You could KO them with one swing with that thing."

Morgan giggles and jumps onto the couch beside Henry.

"Morgan Locksley, you be careful," Mom admonishes from the foyer. "I am not taking you to the emergency room twice in one day."

"Sorry, Mommy!" Morgan calls before turning back to her eldest brother. "Henry, look! It's all empty so you can sign it! Mommy said both you guys can sign it and so can my class and Aunt Emma and my uncles and Grandma Snow and Grandpa David and Neal, but I don't want Neal to sign it because he'd mess it up. He said he's good at writing but he's _not._ You should see his N's. They're really bad."

Henry laughs and reaches over to set Morgan on his lap. "Well, I would be honored if I could sign it. That is, of course, if you're not mad at me anymore?"

Morgan smiles and shakes her head. "No, I'm not."

"You're sure?"

She nods emphatically. "Uh huh. I mean, I _was,_ but I'm not anymore. You were just trying to make me laugh. I can't get mad at you for _that_ because then you'd never try to make me laugh again. And I like it when you make me laugh."

Henry smiles and wraps her up in a hug. "Good because I like hearing you laugh."

Roland comes to sit beside them and Henry wraps an arm around him too. "A group hug was _not_ what I had in mind when I sat down," Roland wheezes from underneath Henry's vice grip.

"Hugs make everything better, Roland," Morgan states matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think I'm thoroughly better now," Roland chokes as Henry squeezes him even tighter.

Henry laughs and lets both his siblings go. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a permanent marker. "Now, I do believe there is a cast that needs signing," he whispers conspiratorially, earning a giggle from Morgan. As he uncaps the marker, he promises to himself that he will always do whatever it takes to hear that sound. And when he draws a very bad star next to his name, he gets a laugh from both Morgan and Roland and a certain part of his heart feels full. Maybe he's got the hang of this brother thing after all.


	5. Friends and Family

**Heads up: offensive language spoken by a bully**

* * *

Neal's acting weird. He's been smiling randomly and making a goofy face whenever his phone lights up from his perch on the couch. Morgan studies him suspiciously as she sets the bowl of mashed potatoes on the thought at first maybe he was sick because one time he made a really weird face at the fair before throwing up all over her red shoes (she _loved_ those shoes). But he's been swiping bits of food off the table all evening so it must not be his stomach.

Dad comes up beside her to start filling the drinking glasses with water and he follows her suspicious glare. "What are you looking at, princess?" he asks, reaching for the glass right in front of her.

"Neal. He's been acting all goofy," she explains just as the cousin in question smiles at whatever is on his phone screen.

"I've seen that face before," Dad replies, reaching for another glass.

"Yeah, me too. Right before he threw up on me at the carnival."

Dad chuckles and shakes his head. "No, that's not what I was thinking of, although I'm sure he's feeling very similar to how he felt that day."

Morgan peers up at her father curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, Henry used to make that face all the time back when he first started dating Violet and Roland made it when he was with Alexandra," Dad explains, stealing a piece of broccoli from the table.

Morgan looks back at her cousin in surprise. He doesn't… Neal's not _dating_ someone, is he? He would have told her that, right? "You think he's dating someone?" she asks, looking back up at her father.

Dad shrugs. "Maybe. Or at the very least, he's got a crush."

That's ridiculous. Neal's never talked about girls before. Morgan didn't even think he talked _to_ girls. But if he is talking to girls and he does have a crush, wouldn't he tell her? They tell each other everything, from bad grades to fights with friends to what their parents told them when they each got The Talk (which, ew, thank you very much). Surely Neal would tell her something like this.

He's quiet all throughout dinner, even when Aunt Emma kicks him under the table and asks him what's wrong. Nothing, apparently. Well, that's a lie, Morgan knows, and she's going to find out just what is so secretive that he won't even tell her.

She waits until after dinner, when everyone is busy doing other things. She catches him in the living room, smiling that dumb smile at his phone again and she corners him before he has the chance to get away. "Alright, time to 'fess up," she orders, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

Neal furrows his brow. "What are you talking about?" he asks, clicking the top button on his phone so the screen goes dark.

"Tell me who you're texting," Morgan demands.

Neal glances around the room. "I don't know what-"

"You've been making weird faces at your phone all day. I thought you were sick, but Dad said you look like Henry and Roland when they talk to girls," she explains. "I didn't think you talked to any girls, Neal."

For whatever reason, Neal stares back at her like a deer in headlights, hazel eyes wide with what can only be described as panic. Morgan smirks, thinking she's got him. "So you _are_ talking to a girl," she fills in when he remains silent. "Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Uh…" Neal stalls, blinking rapidly as he finally looks away.

"Oh, come on, Neal, I won't tell anyone," Morgan promises, plopping down beside him on the couch.

He grabs his phone protectively, knuckles going white in his vice grip. "I'm… not talking to a girl," he denies, eyes shooting to the kitchen door as if to make sure no one's listening.

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Of course you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't be looking like you're about to throw up everytime your phone pings," she insists, reaching out for the device in question.

Neal physically backs away from her, scooting closer to the arm of the couch, phone held tightly to his chest. "Morgan, stop," he pleads, eyes going once more to the kitchen door.

"I won't tell anyone if you'll just tell me," she promises again. Why is he acting so skittish? It's just a crush. She's had crushes on, like, seven different guys this month alone. It's not a big deal.

"I… can't," Neal replies, the panic in his eyes giving way to pleading.

"Neal, you can tell me anything. Have I ever told a secret before?"

"No, but…"

"Exactly. So spill."

Neal takes a deep breath and relaxes his grip on his phone. "You promise not to tell?"

Morgan runs her hand over her chest quickly and holds it up. "Cross my heart."

Neal nods and musses up his blonde hair, eyes staring at the kitchen door one more time before looking at her directly. "Alright. The truth is, I'm not talking to a girl."

Morgan gives him an unimpressed look. "Okay, you see when people tell the truth, they're actually supposed to-"

"Brian Reynolds."

Morgan cocks her head. "What?"

Neal takes another deep breath and looks away. "The person I'm talking to, his name is Brian Reynolds."

What?

Did he…?

Is that…?

Oh boy. Oh _boy._

Morgan licks her lips slowly. "Brian Reynolds?" she repeats, trying to keep any surprise, shock, and confusion out of her voice.

Neal nods, a mix of embarrassment and shame clouding his face and no. No, they are not having that. Absolutely not. He should feel nothing but excitement about talking to someone he's interested in, regardless of who that person is.

Morgan smiles, ignoring her initial shock. "Brian's a nice guy," she offers. "He rides my bus."

Neal closes his eyes. "Morgan, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't act like this is normal," Neal explains as if it were obvious. "Like this isn't some shocking revelation."

"Why wouldn't it be normal?" Morgan asks, scooting closer to him on the couch. "I'll admit, I was a little surprised, but that has nothing to do with you. I mean, I guess when I think about it, it makes sense."

"It does?"

"Sure. You've never said anything about liking girls before, so I shouldn't have just assumed that you did," Morgan replies with a shrug.

Neal sighs and slips his phone into his pocket. His runs his hands over his face before pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. "I don't know what to do, Morg," he admits.

"About what?"

"Everything," Neal answers, dropping his hands from his face. He looks desperate and lost and Morgan's heart breaks for him. She can't imagine what he must be feeling, how confused he must be. "No one knows, not even Emma," he continues. "And I'm scared to tell anyone."

"Why? No one is going to think less of you or love you any differently," Morgan insists. "Our family's too big to have room for non-acceptance."

"My parents aren't like yours, Morg. You could say you're attracted to bears and they would still love you," Neal argues. "Mine are a little more traditional than that."

Morgan laughs, shaking her head. "Do you know who your parents are? They're freaking Snow White and Prince Charming. My mom says sometimes she thinks they love _too_ much. And you're their son. _Nothing_ will make them love you any less."

Neal chews his bottom lip in thought for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "I'm just… not ready to tell them. And please don't say anything to your parents, either, okay? Just keep this between us."

She probably _should_ tell someone, she thinks. After all, she's only thirteen. Her shoulders aren't big enough to carry a secret so heavy. But, Neal did tell her in confidence and she can't go and betray his trust, no matter how much she wants to tell. So in the end, Morgan nods. "Okay, I promise I won't tell."

Neal relaxes visibly. "Thanks, Morg. You're the best."

The kitchen door opens then and Grandma Snow walks out with Grandpa David behind her. "Ready to go, sport?" Grandpa David asks, mussing the top of his son's head.

Neal nods and stands, shooting Morgan a super quick look, but she can't tell if it's 'I'm counting on you' or 'Don't screw this up.' "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Morgan," he says and thank goodness Aunt Emma isn't in the room because she'd be able to tell he was hiding something like nobody's business. Grandma Snow and Grandpa David, thankfully, aren't as perceptive. For Neal's sake, she hopes they stay that way a little while longer.

* * *

"Just talk to him."

"Morgan, I can't," Neal hisses, turning away from where Brian Reynolds is currently standing with some friends.

Morgan adjusts the straps on her bookbag with a huff. "Stop being so difficult."

"I'm not being difficult, I'm being rational," Neal argues with a glare. "And you're a terrible secret keeper."

Morgan scowls. "Excuse me, sir, I have said nothing to anyone."

"Yeah, but you're pressuring me into spilling the beans."

"Oh for pity's sake," Morgan sighs dramatically. "Getting you to talk to your crush is _not_ spilling any beans."

"It is for me," Neal counters, frustratedly slamming his locker closed. He shrugs his bookbag on and sighs, chancing a glance toward Brian. A small smile comes to his lips and Morgan sighs. She wants him to be happy. He _deserves_ to be happy, but if being happy means other people won't accept him, is it worth it? She has no doubt Grandma Snow and Grandpa David will love him no matter what. Same with Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian and Roland and Henry and everyone. Kids at school, well, that's a different story. Middle school is basically a jungle and there are beasts lurking around every corner, waiting for prey like Neal. She would hate for something to happen to him just because he dared to be himself.

"Does he know you like him?" she asks, following Neal's eyes to Brian and his friends.

"I think so," he answers. "He… we've been _flirting_ , I guess."

Morgan giggles at his uncomfortableness with the word. "Flirting, huh? You know, maybe Brian's in the same boat as you. Do people know about him?"

Neal shakes his head. "No, I don't think so. I mean, his friends sure don't."

"Well, then, there you go. Something to talk about," Morgan declares, giving him a shove in Brian's direction. "Now man up and talk to him."

"Morgan, would you quit it?" Neal hisses, turning back around. "I'm not like you. I can't just go up and talk to people like that."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "It's not like it's hard. Just walk up to him and say, 'Hey, Brian, I've really liked talking to you the last couple of days. Do you want to hang out sometime?' See, not hard at all."

It's Neal's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure, because you've had so much experience asking guys out."

"Well, I mean, maybe I haven't, but some of my friends have," Morgan defends. "And if they can ask a boy out, then so can you."

"Nolan wants to ask a boy out?"

Morgan and Neal both freeze, the color draining from their faces simultaneously. Morgan turns to see a kid she doesn't know sneering at them from a few lockers down. She thinks she hears Neal gulp as he stalks toward them.

"You prancing with some fairies, Nolan?" the boy taunts, towering over Neal.

"Uh…" Neal stalls, staring dumbfounded up at the boy.

"We got enough princesses in this town without adding you to the lot." He knocks the books from Neal's hand and gives his shoulders a shove.

"Hey!" Morgan snaps, pulling on the boy's arm. "Leave him alone!"

The boy snickers. "Why don't you defend yourself, faggot?"

Morgan gasps. "How dare you call him that!"

"Well, that's what he is, isn't he? A dick sucker," the boy jeers, giving Neal another shove, harder this time so he stumbles back into the lockers. That grabs other people's attention, ignoring their open lockers in favor of watching the growing scene before them.

"Don't you touch him!" Morgan demands, trying to step between the two boys.

The bigger one shoves her off. "Wanna see what we do to fairies around here?" he sneers. In the blink of an eye, his fist is suddenly connecting with Neal's nose.

Morgan's vision goes blurry with rage and she throws her books to the floor, ready to lunge for the boy, but Neal beats her to it, slamming the boy's jaw with a right hook Daddy would be proud of.

"You punch like a girl, fag," the boy taunts just before tackling Neal to the ground, laying another punch to his face with a sickening crack. Morgan simply reacts, doesn't give one thought to jumping on the boy's back and wrestling him off Neal, laying a kick to any part of him she can reach. The boy manages to elbow her in the side, knocking her onto her back and he sneers down at her. "You even need a girl to fight your own fights, you fag," he jeers, his wicked smile all teeth and gums and hate. Something moves out of the corner of her eye and she realizes it's Neal's knee connecting with the side of the boy's head.

After that, Morgan's not exactly sure what happens, but they end up in a pile of kicks and punches and slaps, one particular blow nailing her right in the eye. She thinks she hears someone shouting for them to break it up, but she's not exactly listening. She's too busy trying to figure out how to un-ruin her cousin's life.

* * *

Roland got a black eye once. Henry nailed him with a misplaced throw of a baseball in the backyard. Daddy said he should wear it proudly because it showed that he was tough. Morgan doesn't think Daddy would say that to her now, sitting outside the principal's office with a bag of ice pressed to her left eye. Neal got the worst of it, she supposes. His nose is most likely broken and his bottom lip is totally busted. That _boy_ \- Jacob Hennessy, she found out is his name- lost a tooth and is probably going to be heralded by all his buddies for being a badass. Morgan's blood boils just thinking about it.

She looks over at Neal sitting across from her in the hallway for the millionth time. He hasn't said a word to her since the fight got broken up despite her countless attempts to get him to talk. She's apologized more times than she can remember only to be met with stony silence every time. He hates her, she realizes. She's ruined his life. Half the school witnessed the fight and surely word got around by now to the half that missed it. Jacob's words were most certainly included in the tale. Neal's secret is out and it's all her fault. If she hadn't pushed him, if she hadn't tried to pressure him into talking to Brian, none of this would have happened. She'd take a hundred black eyes over feeling this lousy.

The sound of heels clicking on tile has Morgan sinking lower into her seat, dread creeping up her spine because she knows that walk. And she knows the wrath that comes with it. She didn't think Mom would come- it's the middle of the day, shouldn't she be at work? Daddy had the late shift last night and she feels another pang of guilt knowing that he was probably sleeping when the school called.

She doesn't look up when Mom comes around the corner, Dad just behind her. They stop when they see her and Morgan chances a glance at her parents, slightly surprised to see cool, calm expressions on their faces.

Mom crouches down in front of her and looks over her face, landing on the bag of ice. "Show me," she orders.

Morgan takes the bag of ice away from her face, revealing her swollen and bruised eye. Mom hums curtly and raises her hand, a warm glow emanating from her palm. The dull throb surrounding her eye slowly fades away and Morgan knows the bruise and swelling have disappeared as well. She mutters her thanks, dropping the melting bag of ice onto the chair beside her. Mom doesn't respond, but stands and goes over to Neal, tissues pressed to his bloody nose. He removes them sullenly and Morgan winces at the crooked state of his nose. With a wave of Mom's hand, his face fixes itself and his nose and lip are as good as new.

Morgan glances up at her father and he looks back at her with an expression she can't read. She doesn't have time to decipher it though, because the principal's door opens then and Jacob and his parents file out. Mom stands up straight as they pass, levelling all three of them with a stern mayoral glare. At least Mom seems to agree about who's the bad guy in this situation. Morgan twists around in her chair so she can see inside the office and she catches a glimpse of Grandma Snow and Grandpa David before the principal blocks her view. Neal's parents had shown up while they were all in the nurse's office and from what Morgan can tell, Neal is grateful for it.

"Mayor Mills, Mr. Locksley, please come in," Principal Brown ushers, stepping aside so her parents can enter. Daddy gives her shoulder a squeeze as he passes and she supposes that's as much reassurance as she's going to get for awhile. She's never been in a fight at school before. She's never been in trouble at school before, period. Roland gets in trouble all the time, but Mom says it's just because he's mouthy.

When the door closes, Morgan lets out a breath and slides down in her chair. This whole thing's a mess and it's all her fault. She looks up at Neal, pitiful expression on his face. Has she ever screwed up this badly before? She doesn't think so. "Neal, I'm sorry," she tries again, earning not so much as a glance from her cousin. "I really, truly am. I shouldn't have pressured you like that." Nothing. "I didn't know this is what would happen, honest."

Neal's head shoots up at that, glare on his face. "Yeah, well, I did know this would happen and I told you it would, didn't I?" he snaps. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't want to tell anyone. I shouldn't have even told _you."_

"Neal-"

"Just stop talking!" he cries. "For once, just shut up! Your mouth is what got me into this mess in the first place! I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I don't want to talk to you ever again! Your life isn't the one that's ruined here, Morg. It's _mine_. And it's because of you."

Morgan swallows. He's never yelled at her like that before. "Neal," she tries again, but he cuts her off.

"No. Just leave me alone."

Morgan sits back in her seat and fights the urge to cry. She doesn't have the right to be upset about this, she supposes. Neal's right. She ruined _his_ life, not hers. She'll walk into school tomorrow and not have to worry about being teased or bullied. He has to live with that constant fear. At least Neal is done with this school after this year. Maybe the high school won't be as vicious.

They sit in silence for the rest of the meeting, the ticking of the clock on the wall the only noise sounding in the hall. An eternity seems to go by before the principal's door finally opens and their parents reemerge. Morgan sits up straight as they file out, but Neal stays slumped to one side in his seat, head resting on his palm. He looks up sullenly when Grandma Snow and Grandpa David approach him.

"Come on, sport," Grandpa David says, placing a hand on his son's shoulder as Neal stands. "Let's go for a walk."

Morgan watches as they leave, Neal giving her a miserable look as he passes. Grandma Snow smiles at her as she follows her husband and son, but Morgan can only give a half-hearted tug of the lips in response. She slumps back in her chair just as Mom and Dad come out of the office. She doesn't look at them as they come to stand before her.

"So what's the verdict?" she grumbles glumly.

"Two days detention, starting tomorrow," Mom replies plainly.

Morgan snorts. "Guess I can't brag to Roland about never getting in trouble at school now." She sighs and finally looks up at her parents. "That's the school's punishment. What's yours?"

Mom and Dad exchange confused glances. "Ours? Why would we punish you?" Mom asks.

Morgan furrows her brow. "Uh… I got in a fight at school? That's not exactly acceptable in this family."

Dad squats down so he can look her in the eye. "We tried to get you out of detention, princess," he tells her with a small smile.

"You did?" Morgan asks in bewilderment. "But… I got in trouble. I punched another kid, I ruined Neal's life! I _deserve_ to be punished."

Mom sits down on the chair beside her, moving the mostly melted bag of ice onto the floor. "Morgan, we're not going to punish you for sticking up for Neal. That'd be ridiculous."

"I didn't stick up for him, I ruined his life," Morgan argues. "Because of me, everyone knows his secret."

Dad nods. "That's true, but you didn't intentionally tell anyone. It was an accident."

"Doesn't matter," Morgan counters. "He's never going to want to come to school again and now Grandma Snow and Grandpa David know too. He didn't want to tell them, but now he has to because of me."

"I'll admit, this situation you've created isn't an easy one," Mom agrees. "But he would have had to tell them eventually, wouldn't he? And you know it won't matter to your grandparents who Neal loves. They'll love him just the same."

"Neal didn't seem to think so," Morgan mutters. "That's why he didn't want to tell them."

"I wouldn't worry about Grandma Snow and Grandpa David," Dad assures her. "Or the rest of the family, for that matter. We'll never fault Neal for just being who he is."

"You might not, but that doesn't mean the rest of the school won't."

Mom and Dad exchange a look. "We can't control what your classmates think, but there _is_ something we can do to help," Mom replies, reaching up to tuck a stray curl behind Morgan's ear.

"What's that?" Morgan asks, wondering how anything could possibly make this better.

"We can all support Neal and make sure he knows we accept him and that he is very, very loved," Mom answers. "And you, you have one of the most important jobs out of all of us."

"I do?"

"You do. The rest of us aren't at school with Neal all day, but you are," Mom explains. "You need to be his support system here while the rest of us can't be. What you did today, standing up for him like that? That's exactly what you need to do in the future. Even if Neal can stand up for himself, you need to be right there with him. He needs you, Morgan. Now more than ever."

Morgan chews on the inside of her lip. "That's a lot of responsibility," she muses.

Dad bobs his head in acknowledgment. "It is," he agrees before giving her a smile and a wink. "But we know you can do it. We raised you that way."

Morgan starts to smile, but falters when a thought strikes her suddenly. "I don't think Neal wants my help. He kinda hates my guts."

"You know what I think?" Mom asks. "I think Neal might be angry with you now, but once he sees you standing with him and supporting him through everything, I think he'll come around." She smiles and runs her fingers through Morgan's hair. "We're very proud of you, sweetheart."

"Even the getting in a fight part?" Morgan tests, with a sly grin.

"That we probably could have done without," Dad admits with a chuckle. "But hey, you finally got to put your chokehold to better use than just tormenting Roland."

Morgan slaps a fist against her open palm. "If I ever see Jacob Hennessey again, he's going to get a whole lot worse than a chokehold from me."

"Oh, no, he's not," Mom rejects, with a raised eyebrow. "Getting into a fight is one time thing from you, young lady."

Morgan pouts but nods, scowl turning into a smile as Dad stands and ruffles her hair. "C'mon, princess. I'm sure you're hungry after the crazy afternoon you've had."

Morgan stands and grabs her bookbag from the floor, slinging it over both shoulders. As she follows her parents out of school, she takes a deep breath. She didn't keep a secret, but now she can keep a promise, one she's making to herself just as much as she's making it to Neal. She promises that no matter what, Neal will always know she is on his side and she will go through hell and back to make sure everyone else knows too.

* * *

Neal's absent from school the next day. Morgan hadn't been expecting it, but she understands regardless. He probably needs time and she decides to give him space. The rumor mill, of course, has been going into hyperdrive and more than once she's snapped at people to mind their own goddamn business.

She's not sure if Neal is back in the school the next day, but she soon finds out when the sound of books clattering to the floor causes her to look up from her locker.

"Learn to hold onto your things, fairy," an older boy name Isaac Millard taunts as he kicks Neal's books farther down the hallway. They skitter to a stop just next to Morgan's locker. She scowls and bends to pick them up, stalking over to Neal as Isaac saunters away.

"Hey!" she snaps, causing the boy to turn around. "Why don't you mind your own business and leave other people the hell alone? Because I'm pretty sure you should probably be spending your time studying instead of bullying other students. You don't want to fail out of another school, do you?"

Isaac glares at her and Morgan half-expects him to start something, but instead he turns back around and continues to walk away. Morgan watches him go, making sure he leaves the hallway before turning to Neal. "Here," she says, handing him the dropped books.

"Thanks," he mutters, tucking them under his arm. There's a lengthy pause and then: "You didn't have to do that, you know. I can stand up for myself."

"I know you can. But you shouldn't have to all the time," Morgan replies with a tentative smile. She takes a deep breath. He hasn't angrily stormed away yet, so that's probably a good sign. "Neal, I'm sorry for what happened. I really, _really_ am. And you have every right to hate me. But I want you to know, that even if you never talk to me again, I will always support and defend you. You're my family and family sticks together. Nothing that happens between us will ever change that."

Neal exhales and nods. "I know, Morg. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just… I needed some time to process everything and you just never shut up, you know that?" he asks with a chuckle.

"So I've been told," Morgan agrees. She takes a moment to study his face, searching for any signs of lingering anger and finding none. "So you're not mad at me anymore?"

Neal shakes his head. "No, I'm not. How could I be? I gotta have someone on my side in this jungle."

"What did your parents say?" Morgan asks, starting to walk down the hallway toward homeroom, Neal following her lead. She hadn't heard anything about how her grandparents reacted despite wondering just how they handled the situation.

Neal shrugs. "They said they love me no matter what. That it doesn't matter to them if I'm gay, straight, bi, whatever," he replies. "I… I guess I could have told them all along."

"You're lucky," Morgan muses with a smile, stopping in front of the door to her homeroom.

"I am," Neal agrees. He tilts his head, boyish grin coming to his face. "You know, Brian texted me yesterday."

"Did he?" Morgan echoes mischievously. She waggles her eyebrows. "Did you… _flirt_ some more?"

Neal chuckles and shakes his head. "He said he's going to come out to his parents. That he doesn't want me going through this alone."

Morgan smiles genuinely. "Neal, that's awesome. You gave him courage."

"Yeah, but I told him was wrong."

"Wrong? About what?"

"I'm not going through this alone. I've got you. And if I have anyone on my side, I'm glad it's you."

Morgan ducks her head, surprised by the sudden rush of emotions that washes over her. "There's no one else's side I'd rather be on," she replies with a touched smile, looking up to lock her blue eyes with his hazel ones.

Neal nods and shoves her shoulder gently. "I'll see you after school, Morg."

Morgan bobs her head in agreement and watches as Neal goes to find his own homeroom. She knows they have a long fight ahead of them. But she's got the best partner in the world. She has a sneaking suspicion they'll be just fine.


	6. Questions and Answers

**I'm not a lawyer, but I did my best to get both the legal stuff right as well as handle the touchier topics delicately. There are very, very brief mentions of rape.**

* * *

THE COUNTY OF STORYBROOKE, MAINE

COURT OF COMMON PLEAS

FAMILY DIVISION

Regina has never felt Robin squeeze her hand so hard before. If she wasn't so anxious, she might tell him to ease up, but right now she finds the pain reassuring. It's something to ground her through this freefall. She notices his palms are sweaty, a stark contrast to her ice cold ones. His breathing is heavy and slightly labored; Regina's not sure if she's breathing at all. Their bodies react differently to intense stress, it would seem.

She chances a glance back to Emma sitting in the front row. The blonde catches her eye and smiles reassuringly, a slight nod of her head as if to say 'it'll be fine.' But it might not be fine, Regina knows, and the flash of red hair out of the corner of her eye just serves as a reminder that everything could go horribly wrong. Robin squeezes her hand even tighter, a sharp lick of pain shooting through her fingers as her ring cuts into her skin. She winces and he relaxes slightly, murmuring an apology.

She shakes her head because it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters than what's waiting for them on the other side of those doors. Their entire future hangs in the balance.

"All rise," the clerk of the court announces. "The Honorable Judge Hammond presiding." They stand, the judge enters. The judge sits, so do they. Legal mumbo jumbo gets passed around between the attorneys and the judge and then the order is given for the first witness of the day to be called. The bailiff walks back to the double doors and opens them. Robin squeezes Regina's hand. She squeezes back. A head of sandy blonde curls skips into the courtroom. Their daughter is being called to the stand.

* * *

Their lives fell apart six weeks ago. Zelena, who they had seen neither hide nor hare of since her banishment to Oz, showed up on their front porch, lawyer and court summons in hand. She was suing them for full custody of Morgan under the premise that they had wrongfully denied her her parental rights to be in her child's life. Bullshit, all of it, Regina knew. Her sister claimed time in Oz had done her good, that she was willing to turn over a new leaf for the sake of her child. Regina might have believed her if she hadn't seen the same wicked glint in Zelena's eyes whenever she looked at Morgan or Robin. Her sister hadn't changed. She was her same demented self, but now she had the law on her side. And she was going to use it.

The first weeks of the trial had been hell for both her and Robin. Zelena was called to the stand first, pleading her case that she had been forcibly removed from her daughter's life only one day after giving birth. She never relinquished her parental rights, but her child was taken from her anyway. Through her entire testimony, Regina had to grit her teeth so as not to snap that the reason they had removed Zelena from Morgan's life was because she had threatened to turn her wicked. Mom of the year award, right there.

That had been nothing compared to when Robin testified. God, that was awful. He had been nervous about it to begin with, but as soon as DA Spencer (who had taken Zelena's case because he 'could not stand for such gross injustice') started asking questions about Morgan's conception, Robin went from nervous to visibly upset. He had to recount _everything._ Every tiny detail and hurtful emotion was thrust into the spotlight in front of the entire courtroom, Zelena ever smug as Robin retold what she did to him. Regina had nearly killed her right then and there.

Then it was her own turn to take the stand. She got to explain why they sent Zelena away, why they had taken it upon themselves to protect their daughter. The judge listened, but Spencer did not, twisting her words to make it seem like she had banished Zelena in order to _steal_ her child, of all things. Why could no one see they did it to keep Morgan safe? To keep her from being corrupted by Zelena? Spencer accused Regina of being jealous, of wanting to have a child with Robin when she biologically could not. Needless to say, the court got an eyeful and earful of the range of Regina's temper with that particular line of questioning.

Henry got called to the stand, Roland too. Everyone from Snow and David to Emma to Mal to Will. They were all asked if they thought Morgan was being properly cared for (and of course she is, how on earth could they think Regina's children would be neglected and unloved?) and if they knew why Zelena had been banished in the first place. Not all of them did, but they knew enough about her wicked ways to warrant decent guesses. And so, with one final piece of testimony missing, it looked like they were headed toward some kind of joint custody thing. Maybe not the full custody either of them were hoping for, but there were too many complications and contradictions for either side to make a clear case.

The problem, though, was that Robin and Regina had offered Zelena some form of custody when Morgan was first born and she went and abused it. She's done nothing to earn a second chance and if Regina knows her sister like she thinks she does, a second chance will mean nothing to her unless she gets exactly what she wants. And what she wants is Morgan- wholly, completely, and to herself.

So yeah. Their entire future hangs in the balance today.

* * *

They need to put a booster seat on the witness stand so Morgan can see properly. She wanted her hair in two high pigtails today and so when she climbs up onto the seat, her curls are extra bouncy as she situates herself. She looks around the room, dimples flashing when she sees Robin and Regina. It takes everything Regina has to not swoop in and scoop her off the stand. She needs to protect her daughter from vultures.

Judge Hammond leans over so he can look Morgan in the eye and gives her a smile. "Morgan? Do you know the difference between telling the truth and telling a lie?"

Morgan nods, legs swinging back and forth. "Uh huh. Telling a lie means you say things that didn't really happen. And then you have to go on the Time-Out Stair."

Regina brings a hand up to hide her smile as several others in the room chuckle. Their daughter certainly knows how to win over a crowd.

Judge Hammond sits back in his seat and nods to Archie who stands up from beside Robin. Apparently, during his free time, the cricket earned a law degree- from a real university, not a curse. Regina hadn't even known he could practice law until their case came up and Archie offered to take it on, pro bono. She'd never been so grateful for an insect.

Archie clears his throat and approaches the witness stand. He smiles at Morgan as he adjusts his glasses. "Hi, Morgan," he begins in that soothing voice of his.

"Hi, Archie," Morgan greets in kind with a wide smile.

"Morgan, can you tell me your full name?"

The little girl nods. "Morgan Louise Elizabeth Regina Margaret Eleanora Locksley. But Mommy said I only have to say Morgan Louise Locksley."

Archie chuckles and nods. "That's fine, thank you. Morgan, I'm going to ask you some questions and I just need you to answer as best you can, okay?"

Morgan nods again. "Mommy said you were going to do that. And she said it's not scary because she already did it and she wasn't scared at all. So neither am I."

"That's good," Archie agrees with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Morgan, who do you live with?"

"My mommy and my daddy and Roland and Henry."

"They're your family?"

"Yep," Morgan confirms with a little bounce. "But they're not my whole family."

"Who's your whole family?"

"Well, there's Grandma Snow and Grandpa David and Neal. And then there's Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian and Aunt Belle and sometimes Uncle Rumple and then all my uncles in the forest."

"Wow, you have a really big family," Archie comments in exaggerated wonder. "Do you love your family?"

"Of course I do!"

"You said you live with your mommy and daddy. Can you point to them for me?"

Morgan sticks a tiny finger out in the direction of her parents and Regina squeezes Robin's hand before he has the chance. So far so good, but it's not Archie's questions she's worried about.

"They're right there," Morgan declares.

"Let the record show the witness has indicated the defendants," Archie states with a glance in Robin and Regina's direction. He turns back to Morgan. "Do you love your parents, Morgan?"

"Uh huh. A whole bunch. They're the bestest parents in the whole wide world."

"Why do you say that?"

Morgan shrugs. "Because they _are._ They take extra, extra good care of me and they tell Roland to leave me alone when he picks on me."

More chuckles emanate from around the room. "Do your parents love you?" Archie continues through a smile.

"Of course they do."

"How do you know?"

"Because they tell me every night when they tuck me in and when they drop me off at school and when I go any place ever. They always tell me and Henry and Roland they love us."

Archie nods and tosses a look back toward Robin. "Let's talk about your daddy for a minute."

If Regina looked down, she suspects her fingers would be blue by now.

"Do you love your daddy, Morgan?" Archie continues.

"Uh huh. He's the bestest daddy ever."

"What do you and daddy like to do together?"

"Look at the stars!" Morgan answers enthusiastically. "We look at them through Daddy's telescope and he shows me all the pictures in the sky and we make up stories about them."

"That sounds like fun. Morgan, does your daddy make you feel safe?"

"Uh huh! One time there was the biggest thunderstorm ever and it was really scary and Mommy wasn't home so me and Daddy got all the pillows in the whole house and we made the hugest pillow fort in the living room and we crawled inside and then we couldn't hear the thunder anymore 'cause of all the pillows."

"Would you ever want to live with anyone other than your daddy?"

Morgan scrunches her face up as she thinks, mouth twisting to one side. "No, I don't think so. Daddy reads the goodest bedtime stories and he couldn't read to me if I didn't live with him."

Archie nods and clears his throat. "Alright, let's talk about your mommy now."

It's Regina's turn to squeeze hard. She hadn't been worried about Archie's questions concerning Robin. The identity of Morgan's father is not what is being debated here.

"Can you point to your mommy for me?"

"She's right there next to Daddy," Morgan declares, tiny finger sticking out toward her parents again.

"Let the record show that the witness has indicated Mrs. Regina Mills-Locksley. Do you love your mommy, Morgan?"

"Of course! She's the smartest, prettiest, bestest mommy ever."

"What do you and mommy like to do together?"

"Bake and plant flowers and play tag and- ooh, hide and seek! Mommy's really good at hide and seek."

"Does your mommy make you feel safe?"

"Yeah, she gets rid of the monsters in my closet! She scares 'em away with her magic," Morgan explains, bringing her fingers to wiggle as if to demonstrate Regina's magic.

"Would you ever want to live with anyone other than your mommy?"

Morgan shakes her head. "No, never. Mommy couldn't make me sandwiches that look like teddy bears if I didn't live with her. Teddy bear sandwiches are my favorite."

Archie nods and turns to the judge. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Regina lets out a shallow breath just as she hears Robin exhale deeply beside her. One hurdle jumped so far. She glances behind her and gets several encouraging smiles from Emma, Henry, and Roland. She can't see Snow and David, but she knows they are most likely reacting in kind from a row or two back. It seems everyone (from Belle to Tink to more than half the Merry Men) on their side of the courtroom is hopeful, but counting chickens before they hatch leads to rotten eggs and Regina refuses to get ahead of themselves. This was the easy part. They've seen nothing yet.

Morgan looks to her parents and smiles. They hastily return the gesture and Robin gives a thumbs up. They can't let their daughter know everything is resting on what comes next. Regina glances over at the table a few feet beside theirs as Albert Spencer stands, buttoning his suit jacket. Zelena looks over at her and grins smugly, a wicked glint to her eye. She knows just as much as Regina does. _This_ is what really matters.

"Hello, Morgan," Spencer starts, slowly approaching the witness stand.

Morgan shrinks shyly before offering a small smile. "Hello," she answers in a tiny voice.

"I'm going to ask you some more questions. Is that okay?"

Morgan glances over at her parents and they both nod encouragingly. She looks back at Spencer. "Yeah, that's okay."

"Good. Can you tell me who these people are?" Spencer asks, pulling a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He holds it up for Morgan to see before turning to show the rest of the courtroom. Regina's heart plummets when she sees who's in the photo.

"That's Grandma Snow and Grandpa David," Morgan answers, stretching so she can see the pair in question sitting the courtroom. She smiles at them.

Spencer turns back to her and points to the photo. "This is _Grandma_ Snow and this is _Grandpa_ David?"

Morgan nods. "Uh huh."

"They're your grandparents?"

"Yep."

Spencer sets the photo down in front of Judge Hammond and puts his hands in his pockets. "Morgan, do you know what grandparents are?"

"Well… I just told you who they are, remember?"

"Right, of course," Spencer amends. "Morgan, grandparents are either your mommy's parents or your daddy's parents. Now, are Grandma Snow and Grandpa David your mommy's parents?"

"No."

"Are they your daddy's parents?"

Morgan scrunches up her brow. "No," she answers.

"So then, they're not really your grandparents, are they?"

Morgan sticks out her bottom lip as she thinks. "I… I guess not," she muses, reaching up to scratch her head.

Regina thinks she hears something like a snarl from someone behind them, but she's not sure who it came from. Later, she'll be shocked to learn it was Snow.

"Morgan, do you have a mommy?" Spencer continues, causing Regina's heart to both stop and speed up simultaneously. This is where it starts.

"Yeah, I just told Archie she's right over there," Morgan answers with a hint of an attitude as she points toward Regina again.

"My apologies, sometimes I forget things," Spencer replies with an unkind chuckle. "Morgan, do you know what a mommy is?"

Morgan tilts her head in confusion. "Well… I have a mommy…"

"That's right, you do," Spencer agrees. "Everyone does. Because a mommy is someone who grows a child inside her tummy and then gives birth to-"

"Objection, Your Honor," Archie interrupts, standing abruptly. "This line of questioning completely undermines the entire Adoption System in this country where parentage is assigned to mothers who did not give birth to their children."

"That's the very nature of this case, Your Honor," Spencer argues. "The birth mothers of adopted children willingly give up their parental rights to the parents wishing to adopt. My client did not willingly give up her rights; therefore, in this case, she is still legally her child's mother. I am merely establishing parentage."

Judge Hammond looks from one lawyer to another before nodding slowly. "I'll allow it, but watch your step, Counselor," he warns, causing Archie to sit down with a humph.

Spencer turns back to a very confused Morgan and begins again. "Morgan, did your mommy grow you inside her tummy?"

She looks from the lawyer to her parents and back again. "No…"

"Did she give birth to you?"

Morgan seems to shrink in her seat. "No…"

"So then, she's not really your mommy, is she?"

"Objection!" Archie cries, standing up once more. "This is detrimental to the well-being of the child."

Spencer holds his hands up. "Let me rephrase: you _do_ have someone who grew you inside her tummy and gave birth to you, don't you, Morgan?"

The little girl looks anxiously around the room, eyes landing briefly on Zelena before shooting back to Spencer. "Yes," she answers nervously.

"Do you know who that person is?"

Morgan looks down, her voice suddenly very small. "Zelena."

"So what does that make Zelena, then?"

Morgan glances up at Regina, tears in her blue eyes. If Robin didn't have a hand on her knee, Regina is certain she'd be jumping up and yanking Morgan off the stand.

"I guess… I guess it makes her my mommy," Morgan answers, voice shaking and small.

"Object to that," Robin hisses to Archie.

The cricket shakes his head. "He's establishing parentage," he whispers. "I can't object to a fact."

Spencer nods and walks toward the table where Zelena sits. "Morgan, do you think mommies should be able to choose if they want to care for their children or not?"

"Objection, _that_ is not fact, it's an opinion," Archie interjects, half-standing.

"Sustained," Judge Hammond agrees, looking over at Spencer. "I won't tell you again, Counselor- watch your step."

The former DA holds up a hand. "Morgan, how did you find out Zelena is your mommy?"

"Mommy and Daddy told me."

"When did they tell you?"

"It was the day after Roland's birthday. Which would be… April 24. Is that right, Daddy?" Morgan asks, looking toward Robin who nods. "Yeah, April 24."

"Morgan, how old are you?"

"Five and a half."

Spencer nods, a grin coming to his lips and Regina just knows he is going in for the kill. "So for five and half years, you had no idea Zelena was actually your mommy?"

Morgan shakes her head. "No."

"Do you know why you didn't know Zelena is your mommy?"

"No."

"It's because your parents took you from her."

"Objection!"

"No further questions, Your Honor."

Regina exhales at the same time Robin inhales sharply. The worst is over, thank god, but the damage has been done. She chances a glance toward Zelena, but looks away when she sees that smug grin. They both know the same thing- that did not go well.

Archie stands abruptly, buttoning his tweed jacket. "Redirect, Your Honor," he states, approaching the witness stand again. He smiles at Morgan again. "You're doing very good, Morgan. I just have a few more questions and then you'll be done, okay?"

Morgan nods, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Alright, let's talk about your mommy again."

"Which one?" Morgan asks and a knife goes through Regina's heart. She forgets to breathe for a second before she suddenly remembers _inhale, exhale._ Thank the Lord she's sitting down.

"Regina," Archie clarifies after a moment.

Morgan smiles. "Mommy has a pretty name, doesn't she?"

"It's a lovely-"

"Objection, relevance," Spencer grumbles. Archie turns around to glare at the man, pure anger crossing the cricket's face for what might be the first time ever.

"Sustained," Judge Hammond orders. "Let's get a move on, Counselor."

Archie takes a short, calming breath before turning back to his witness. "Morgan, what is a mommy?"

Morgan sighs exasperatedly. "After all this, I'm not really sure," she admits dramatically with a shake of her head.

"Okay, how about this- when you think of your mommy, what do you think of?"

Her smile is instant as she sits up straighter in her seat. "Cookies!" she exclaims. "And teddy bear sandwiches and singing on the way to school and hopscotch on the sidewalk and _ice cream_ and bubble baths and daisies and-" she giggles, "And making fun of Daddy when he breaks something."

A chuckle ripples through the crowd and Robin shakes his head, but he doesn't smile and neither does Regina. They squeeze each other's hands instead.

"Do you think Zelena could do all the things your mommy does?" Archie continues.

Morgan's smile falls. She shrinks back down in her seat, eyes falling to her lap, teeth claiming her bottom lip.

Archie waits a few moments before ducking his head to catch her gaze. "Can you answer the question for me, Morgan?"

The little girl shakes her head, eyes staying fixed on her lap.

Archie tilts his head. "Why not?"

Morgan glances up at her parents then over to Zelena before focusing on Archie. "I'm scared," she whispers loudly, though Regina suspects the volume was unintentional. She is only five, after all.

"Scared? Of what?" Archie probes gently.

Morgan looks from one table to the other before looking down again. "I'm not supposed to tell."

Regina and Robin exchange a curious glance. This certainly has taken a turn.

"Morgan, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you if you tell us," Archie swears.

"It's not me I'm scared for," Morgan explains tentatively.

"Who are you scared for, then?"

"Mommy and Daddy."

Regina and Robin look at each other in confusion. What the hell is happening?

Archie tosses a questioning glance back to the pair before facing Morgan again. "Why are you scared for Mommy and Daddy?" he continues.

Morgan shakes her head. "I'm not supposed to say, remember?"

"Yes, but Morgan, I promise nothing bad is going to happen to them or to you or to anyone. We just need to know the truth. Do you think you can tell me the truth now?"

Morgan looks at her parents anxiously. "You _promise_ nothing bad will happen?"

"Cross my heart."

Morgan takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. I think I can tell you."

"Do you want me to repeat the question?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Do you think Zelena could do all the things your mommy does?"

Morgan looks over at Spencer and Zelena before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?"

Morgan looks down at her lap. "Because Zelena's mean. And Mommy isn't mean."

"Why is Zelena mean?"

"Nice people don't say the stuff she says."

"What kind of stuff?"

Morgan takes another deep breath and looks up. "She said that if I say anything bad about her today, I'll lose my mommy like Roland lost his mommy and I'll lose my daddy like Henry lost his daddy."

There's a flurry of commotion as Robin leaps to his feet, fists clenched, and Regina stands to grab his shoulder, trying to calm him despite the begining sparks of a fireball crackling in her other hand. Emma and Henry have jumped up as well, fury on their faces, spitting how dare yous and this is unbelievables. Zelena's losing a battle with her snarl even as she starts to deny what Morgan said. Spencer's shouting for a recess and Archie is shouting just as loudly for a dismissal.

"Order in my court!" Judge Hammond bellows, smacking his gavel several times. "I will not have this turn into a circus! Now I suggest you all kindly retake your seats before I have you escorted out of here."

"Your Honor, I ask for an immediate dismissal on the grounds that the plaintiff clearly is not fit to be a mother," Archie demands once some sense of order has been regained.

"That is preposterous!" Spencer argues. "You're going to believe the word of a five year old girl?"

"I believe that's exactly what we've all been doing today, Counselor, yourself included," Judge Hammond retorts coolly. "Morgan knows the difference between the truth and a lie."

"And might I add, Your Honor, the witness _is_ five," Archie points out. "She does not have the mental capacity to fabricate something of this nature."

"I'm aware, Doctor." The judge turns to his rather confused witness. "Morgan, may I ask you some questions?"

The little girl shrugs. "I guess so. Everyone else is."

Judge Hammond nods. "When did Zelena say these things to you?"

"At the playground at school. She called me over during recess."

"You went to her _school?"_ Robin snaps angrily at Zelena, on the verge of jumping up again.

"Mr. Locksley, control yourself," Judge Hammond warns. He looks back to Morgan. "Are you afraid of Zelena?"

Morgan twists her mouth to one side. "I wasn't at first. But then she said those things and I got really scared."

Judge Hammond nods and reaches for his gavel.

"Your Honor, I request a recess," Spencer interjects, standing up.

"Why? So you can come up with some twisted version of the truth like you've been doing throughout this entire trial?" the judge retorts. "I don't think so, Counselor. This case is dismissed. The child is released to the custody of the defendants."

Relief comes with the bang of the gavel. Relief and joy and disbelief overtake all the anxiety and nervousness that had consumed Regina for the past six weeks and she nearly falls out of her chair with the freedom of it all. Robin's face is in his hands, shoulders shaking with a mix of laughter and tears. He drops his arms and nearly pulls Regina out of her chair when he reaches to embrace her. She laughs into his chest, Henry's cheers and Roland's whoops creating a joyful soundtrack to what might be one of the best moments of her life.

That is, until Zelena lets out an angry, murderous shriek. "No!" she screeches, snarling at Robin and Regina. "You will _not_ take my daughter from me!" Her hands start to glow with cackling green magic and Regina has a moment, just a moment, to react before her sister is sending angry swirls of energy right for her and Robin.

She throws her hands up, reddish white light streaming from them to combat whatever spell Zelena's sent careening their way. Her magic hits her sister's at the same time two other similar white beams of light do, one tinged with blue and the other with gold. Regina glances to the left and sees Emma with her hands up, face twisted in concentration. She glances to the right and nearly drops her hands when she see Morgan, halted halfway down the witness stand, tiny hands thrust forward as gold and white light spill from them, bewilderment on her freckled face.

Zelena gets thrown back, somehow, at some point, and Emma rushes to get her while she's down, but Regina pays them no mind. She hurries around the table, Robin right behind her, and scoops Morgan up the moment she steps down from the stand. She feels the warmth and strength of Robin's arms as he embraces them both, the scent of Morgan's peach shampoo filling her nose.

"She almost hurt you, Mommy," Morgan whimpers into Regina's shoulder.

"She did, sweetheart. But she's never going to hurt me or Daddy or you ever again," Regina assures her, kissing the blonde curls she could draw from memory. "You know why?"

"Why?" comes the muffled response, Morgan's face pressed tightly against her mother's neck.

"Because you're our daughter. Now and always. And there's nothing in any world or realm that can change that."

"Promise?" Morgan sniffs.

"Promise," Regina whispers, resting her head against Robin's chest. He lets out a shuddering breath and she feels him kiss the top of her head. They did it. Morgan did it. And now there's no denying she is one hundred percent, completely, wholly, totally their daughter. And when Regina thinks about it, she realizes there never really was any question about it.


End file.
